Drunk Text
by Victoria1127
Summary: Finn gets drunk one night and texts Kurt.  An entire story in text message format.


**Friday Night, 7:00 pm**

…

**From: **Finn

What r u doin 2nite?

…

**From: Kurt**

Trying to decipher your horrid textspeak.

…

**From: **Finn

?

…

**From: **Kurt

Never mind. I'm writing a paper. You?

…

**From: **Finn

PRTY SNTNS!

…

**From: **Kurt

What is a sntns?

…

**From: **Finn

Santana's house.

…

**From: **Kurt

Oh, have fun.

…

**From: **Finn

U shud cum!

…

**From: **Kurt

Obvious ejaculation joke aside, I'm going to Mercedes's house after my paper is finished.

…

**From: **Finn

No fun. :(

…

**From: **Kurt

Call me if you need a ride.

…

**From: **Finn

im not drinkin 2nite. Not after last time lol

…

**From: **Kurt

Good plan. My car still smells like beer and bad decisions.

…

**From: **Finn

what do bad decisions smell like

…

**From: **Kurt

Facepalm.

…

**From: **Finn

?

…

**From: **Kurt

Nothing. Have fun tonight—and call me if you need anything.

…

**From: **Finn

k thanx. :)

…

**Friday night, 8:00 pm**

…

**From: **Finn

KURTY KURTY KURTTTTTT!

…

**From: **Kurt

…yes?

…

**From: **Finn

How u doin sexxxxxyyyyyyyyyy?

…

**From: **Kurt

Aha. I see the "no drinking" thing didn't last long.

…

**From: **Finn

jus had a few…so hows da papper goin

…

**From: **Kurt

Almost finished. How many girls have you drunkenly made out with?

…

**From: **Finn

Lost count after 1

…

**From: **Kurt

Interesting

…

Finn

im hard.

…

**From: **Kurt

I'm easy.

…

**From: **Finn

ooooooh rly

…

**From: **Kurt

It was a joke, Finnigan.

…

**From: **Finn

i liked ur joke.

…

**From: **Kurt

Um. Thanks.

…

**From: **Finn

ur cute.

…

**From: **Kurt

Thanks, dear. *eyeroll*

…

**From: **Finn

no rly! like not cuz im drunk I rly always thot u were kinda cute.

…

**From: **Kurt

Okay, Finn, you should probably stop drinking now.

…

**From: **Finn

will u kiss me goodnite when u take me home

…

**From: **Kurt

Oh, absolutely.

…

**From: **Finn

RLY.

…

**From: **Kurt

No.

…

**From: **Finn

:(

…

**From: **Kurt

You're gonna read this tomorrow and punch yourself in the face.

…

**From: **Finn

or touch maself.

…

**From: **Kurt

Ha. On that note, I'm going to finish my paper now. Take it easy on the drinking. Call me when you're ready for me to come pick you up.

…

**From: **Finn

kk luv u byeee.

…

**Friday night, 9:30 pm**

...

**From: **Finn

I'm in love with you, Kurt. You have a sexy ass, and I just want to bury my cock in it.

…

**From: **Kurt

Whoever is using Finn's phone, you suck at imitating him. Try misspelling some words.

…

**Friday night, 10:00 pm**

…

**From: Finn**

Kurt wht u doin

…

**From: **Kurt

Sitting up, waiting for you to call me to come get you.

…

**From: **Finn

Wht about cedes house

…

**From: **Kurt

Well, she lives on the other side of town from Santana, so it's just more efficient for me to postpone my night with her until later.

…

**From: **Finn

i dont deserve u.

…

**From: **Kurt

?

…

**From:** Finn

u r so good 2 me n u drive me when im drunk n u cancel ur plans 2 b ther 4 me

…

**From:** Kurt

You're my friend.

…

**From:** Finn

None of my other buds do that 4 me.

…

**From:** Kurt

Those are the same "buds" that throw me in the dumpster and slushie me in the hallway.

…

**From:** Finn

I rly do love u.

…

**From:** Kurt

I love you too, Finn.

…

**From:** Finn

:)

…

**From:** Kurt

:)

…

**From:** Finn

Hahaha were so sweeeeet

…

**From:** Kurt

Oh, yes.

…

**From:** Finn

But i wntd u 2 kno tht i rly apreshiate all u do 4 me kurt. rly.

…

**From:** Kurt

Well. Thanks.

…

**From:** Finn

im gay

…

**From:** Kurt

Sigh. Why is everyone gay when they're drunk?

…

**From:** Finn

Ok im not gay

…

**From:** Kurt

Then why did you say it?

…

**From:** Finn

idk

…

**Friday Night, 10:45 pm**

…

**From:** Finn

i said it bcuz i rly love u

..

**From:** Kurt

That doesn't make you gay. That makes you compassionate.

…

**From:** Finn

what does that mean

…

**From:** Kurt

It means you care for others.

…

**From:** Finn

i think a/b kissin u sumtimes.

...

**From:** Kurt

I think about kissing you sometimes too.

...

**From:** Finn

alot?

...

**From:** Kurt

The Alot is my favorite animal, actually.

...

**From:** Finn

?

...

**From:** Kurt

Never mind. Yes, I think about it a lot.

...

**From:** Finn

i do 2

...

**From:** Kurt

Really?

...

**From:** Finn

well sumtimes. and other things.

...

**From:** Kurt

What kind of other things?

...

**From:** Finn

like makin out. grinding. fucking u into ur mattress.

...

**From:** Kurt

Oh. Wow.

...

**From:** Finn

:) sounds like u like that idea

...

**From:** Kurt

Ha. Maybe I do.

...

**From:** Finn

what part do u like the best. hehe

...

**From:** Kurt

Well, it all sounds fun...

...

**From:** Finn

what do u think about when u...u kno...

...

**From:** Kurt

You.

...

**From:** Finn

what do i do 2 u in ur head?

...

**From:** Kurt

Kiss me. Blow me. Fuck me.

...

**From:** Finn

mmm...i bet ur hard just talking a/b it

...

**From:** Kurt

I might be...what about you?

...

**From:** Finn

im thinkin a/b ur pretty mouth around my cock and im lovin it.

...

**From:** Kurt

Wow...that's really sexy...

...

**From:** Finn

u have 2 admit...u love it 2...u love that im thinking about you fucking my mouth and gettin off on it

...

**From:** Kurt

I do. I love it a lot.

...

**From:** Finn

u love what?

...

**From:** Kurt

I love that you want me to suck your cock.

...

**From:** Finn

oh god...that is so hot...

...

**From:** Kurt

I really hope this isn't the beer talking, Finn.

...

**From:** Finn

lol beer cant txt.

...

From: Kurt

Clever.

...

**From:** Finn

nobody thinks im smart. do u?

...

**From:** Kurt

Everyone's good at something. You're good at making people smile and feel good about themselves.

...

**From:** Finn

do i make u feel that way

...

From: Kurt

Always.

...

**From:** Finn

aww. u have the prettiest eyes.

...

**From:** Kurt

You think so?

...

**From:** Finn

ya. i cant decide what color they r.

...

**From:** Kurt

Glasz.

...

**From:** Finn

pretty sure thats not a color kurt.

...

**From:** Kurt

Whatever. It's like...azure.

...

**From:** Finn

its like a mix of blue green gray yellow and silver...fuckin beautiful

...

**From:** Kurt

Wow. Thanks.

...

**From:** Finn

i think we should kiss

...

**From:** Kurt

Okay.

...

**From:** Finn

rly?

...

**From:** Kurt

No.

...

**From:** Finn

dont b mean i just wanna kiss u.

...

**From:** Kurt

It's the alcohol talking, Finn. You will regret this entire conversation in the morning.

...

**From:** Finn

and what if it isnt the alcohol talkin?

...

**From:** Kurt

Then ask me to kiss you tomorrow.

...

**From:** Finn

and u will? promise?

...

**From:** Kurt

Gladly.

...

**From:** Finn

ok! :)

...

**Friday Night, 11:30 pm**

...

**From:** Kurt

How much have you had to drink?

...

**From:** Finn

lost count after 1

...

**From:** Kurt

You've really got to learn how to count past one, Finn.

...

**From:** Finn

im not stupid.

...

**From:** Kurt

I didn't say you were.

...

**From:** Finn

ur so smart. i kno u think im dumb.

...

**From:** Kurt

I could never think that about you.

...

**From:** Finn

orly why not.

...

**From:** Kurt

Intelligence is more than just stuff you learn in school, Finn.

...

**From:** Finn

LIKE WAHT.

...

**From:** Kurt

Finn...you can look at a person and immediately make them feel like they're on top of the world. You can hug someone and make every bad feeling go away. Sometimes I feel like you're the only person who makes me truly happy.

...

**Saturday Morning, 12:00 am**

...

**From:** Kurt

Sorry, I guess I got carried away.

...

**Saturday Morning, 12:30 am**

...

**From:** Kurt

Finn?

...

**From:** Finn

This is Santana Lopez's mother. I assume you are his friend. Come get his passed-out drunk ass off of my porch.

...

**Saturday Afternoon, 1:00 pm**

...

**From:** Finn

Kurt.

...

**From **Kurt:

Finn.

...

**From:** Finn

Thanx 4 taking me home.

...

**From:** Kurt

No problem...

...

**From:** Finn

I read our texts from last night.

...

**From:** Kurt

Yeah...you were really out of it. I was just playing along. I'm sorry I got a little deep at the end there...I didn't take anything you said seriously, don't worry.

...

**From:** Finn

You said you would "gladly" kiss me if I asked sober. And you said you thought about kissing me alot. And I think we mightve sexted a little bit.

...

**From:** Kurt

Finn. A lot. It's two words.

...

**From:** Finn

Well, do you really think about it A lot?

...

**From:** Kurt

Maybe. Why?

...

**From:** Finn

Because I do too.

...

**From:** Kurt

Don't mess with me.

...

**From:** Finn

So, you would GLADLY kiss me...

...

**From:** Kurt

I know, okay? I want to kiss you. You have the excuse of being drunk and I don't. I'm sorry.

...

**From:** Finn

I'm coming over now.

...

**From:** Kurt

Why?

...

**From:** Finn

You promised me a kiss and I'm holding you to it.

...

**From:** Kurt

...

...

**From:** Finn

I love you.

...

**From:** Kurt

What does this mean for us?

...

**From:** Finn

idk. But it means something.

...

**From:** Kurt

Okay.

...

**From:** Finn

You should know, Kurt...when I drunk text, I always mean what I say.


End file.
